Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!
Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! is a platformer released by Flipline Studio in 2015. It's the sequel to Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! It plays very similarly to Papa Louie 2, but with some new features to expand the gameplay. Links The game can be found here: * Flipline.com Controls * Left/Right: Move left and right * Up: Jump, Double jump (if playing as a customer with the Double Jump skill), Climb up ladders, Climb up walls (if playing as a customer with the Wall Climb skill) * Hold Up in midair: Glide (if playing as a customer with the Glide ability) * Down: Crouch (on the ground), Climb down laddersfjgrhefuhf * Hold Down: Ground Pound (in midair, if playing as a customer with the Ground Pound ability), Slide (on slopes) * Space Bar: Attack, Swim Boost (if underwater and playing as a customer with the Swim Boost Ability) * Space Bar (whihc Crouching): Dash (if playing as a customer with the Dash ability) . Plot Papa Louie's cruise ship, the S.S. Louie, is preparing to set sail for a trip around the ocean. As Captain Cori gets the ship running, Penny and Alberto go off to prepare ice cream for the guests. After the cruise has begun, Papa Louie goes around and distributes flyers to his customers informing them of the grand opening celebration of the Seaside Freezeria, an ice cream shop that was recently added to the S.S. Louie, happening that night on the deck at 7:00pm. At the grand opening, everyone is ready and eager to see the Seaside Freezeria be unveiled. But when Papa Louie pulls back the curtains, the crowd is shocked to see Radley Madish, the evil radish man, who had kidnapped Papa Louie once before. He, along with some ice cream monsters called SundaeSauruses and a giant coconut boxer named Luau LePunch, had snuck onto the S.S. Louie through a portal connected to Munchmore, a dimension of food, and tied up Penny and Alberto! The evildoers then increase the strength of their portal, sucking everyone in and capturing the entire group...except Captain Cori, who ventures off through new areas in Munchmore to rescue her fellow customers, who promptly join the effort to save everyone else. Through this endeavor, the group stumbles upon Neapolitown, a city inhabited by friendly ice cream people called Scoopians, which had recently been invaded by Radley's army of baddies. The customers manage to chase out the baddies, as well as Luau LePunch who'd been tasked with guarding Papa Louie and overseeing the invasion. After rescuing Papa Louie, the group realizes that they still need to save Penny and Alberto, who were being forced by Radley to help him make more SundaeSauruses. They eventually find Radley's hideout, hidden within the milky depths of Cookie Cavern. Determined not to be defeated again, Radley tries to destroy the customers with a convertible submarine/rocket hybrid vehicle, but is beaten after a grueling battle. The group busts Penny and Alberto out, and they all go back to the S.S. Louie to resume the Seaside Freezeria's grand opening celebration. Gameplay Papa Louie 3's gameplay is largely similar to that of its predecessor; you play through a series of levels that involve fighting enemies and navigating platforming challenges. A level is won when you reach one of the cages in the level; each cage initially holds a customer that can be rescued. You start out with Captain Cori as the only playable character, but any other customers you rescue become playable characters as well. Each customer has a different weapon to attack with - some have close-ranged attacks while others attack with projectiles - and certain customers have special abilities. It's also possible to buy different outfits for the customers you've unlocked using coins acquired in the stages. Much like in Papa Louie 2, each level has several missions (rescue customers, find collectibles, collect coins, etc.), each one rewarding you with one Warp Key when completed, and in order to unlock a new level you have to complete the one before it and collect enough Warp Keys. Some missions can be completed with any customer, but others require you to use a customer with a certain ability. New to this game is the ability to go underwater, allowing customers to swim through aquatic environments and take on new sea-dwelling enemies and obstacles. Customers and Their Abilities and Weapons Weapon Types * Melee: Customers with this weapon type are able to attack enemies at close range. * Whip: Customers with this weapon type have a slower attack speed but further attack range than those with a Melee weapon, so they can hit multiple enemies in a single hit. * Thrown: Customers with this weapon type throw projectiles which usually follow an arc trajectory. This weapon type often has different properties between customers (some Thrown weapons bounce, others explode, etc.) * Shot: Customers with this weapon type shoot projectiles from a gun-type weapon, usually straight ahead. This weapon type often has different properties between customers (some Shot weapons stun enemies, others spread out, etc.) Abilities * Ground Pound: Customers with this ability can slam themselves down to break any cracker blocks or damage/kill any enemies directly below them. * Gliding: Customers with this ability can glide through the air, slowly floating down instead of falling at a normal speed. * Double Jump: Customers with this ability can jump twice in a row. * Dash: Customers with this ability can dash forward, breaking Cracker Blocks and killing enemies in their way. * Wall Climb: Customers with this ability can climb on straight walls as if they were ladders. * Swim Boost: Customers with this ability can do dash attacks underwater, allowing them to push through strong currents and defeat underwater enemies. Customers Levels and Missions Level 1: Blue Moon Bay # Rescue Chuck # Rescue Yui # Rescue Hank (Needs Swim Boost) # Find 5 Tropical Charms # Defeat 3 SundaeSauruses # Find 100 Coins (Needs Gliding) Level 2: Gummy Grotto # Rescue Utah # Rescue Willow (Needs Swim Boost) # Rescue Sasha (Needs Wall Climb) # Find 5 Gummy Worms # Defeat 6 SundaeSauruses (needs Swim Boost) # Find 100 Coins (Needs Dashing) Level 3: Neapolitown (Requires 3 Warp Keys) # Rescue Robby # Rescue Gremmie (Needs Wall Climb) # Rescue Foodini (Needs Dashing) # Find/Meet 5 Scoopians (Needs Gliding) # Defeat 10 SundaeSaurus (Needs Wall Climb) # Find 100 Coins (Needs Swim Boost) Level 4: Vanilla Heights (Requires 5 Warp Keys) # Rescue Papa Louie # Rescue Johnny (Needs Dashing) # Rescue Lisa (Needs Gliding) # Find 5 Luau Coins (Needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 10 SundaeSauruses (Needs Dashing) # Find 100 Coins (Needs Ground Pound) Level 5: Wintergreen Way (Requires 7 Warp Keys) # Rescue Akari # Rescue Nick (Needs Gliding) # Rescue Trishna (Needs Ground Pound) # Find 5 Gulpies (Needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 9 SundaeSaurus (Needs Wall Climb) # Find 100 Coins (Needs Double Jump) Level 6: Mintley Meadow (Requires 10 Warp Keys) # Rescue Vicky # Rescue Pinch Hitwell (Needs Ground Pound) # Rescue Kahuna (Needs Double Jump) # Find 5 Pairs of Sunglasses (Needs Wall Climb) # Defeat 9 SundaeSauruses (Needs Dashing) # Find 100 Coins (Needs Swim Boost) Level 7: Lake Chocodunk (Requires 14 Warp Keys) # Rescue Timm # Rescue Professor Fitz (Needs Double Jump) # Rescue Ivy (Needs Swim Boost) # Find 5 Balloons (Needs Wall Climb) # Defeat 6 SundaeSauruses (Needs Ground Pound) # Find 100 Coins (Needs Gliding) Level 8: Cookie Cavern (Requires 18 Warp Keys) # Rescue Radlynn # Rescue Kingsley (Needs Double Jump) # Rescue Scooter (Needs Dashing) # Find 5 Radish Coins (Needs Swim Boost) # Defeat 8 SundaeSauruses (Needs Gliding) # Find 100 Coins (Needs Wall Climb) Level 9: Radley Caverns (Requires 24 Warp Keys) # Rescue Penny and Alberto Level X: The X-Zone (Requires 50 Warp Keys) # Rescue Xolo (this mission doesn't give you a Warp Key since there are only 50 of them in the game and all are needed to unlock the X-Zone) Level Elements * Cracker Block: Can be broken by Ground Pounding or Dashing through it. * Balloons: Floating objects that can be used as platforms ** Fizzo Balloon: Stays in one spot ** Tangerine Pop Balloon: Floats back and forth ** Purple Burple Balloon: Floats up and down ** Lemon Mist Balloon: Floats in a circle ** Diet Fizzo Balloon: Normally stays in one spot, but floats down when you're standing on it and floats back up once you get off * Ice: Makes you slide around when you walk on it. * Ice Cannon: Sometimes shoots an ice blast that freezes you if it hits you. If you get frozen, you can break free by jumping three times. * Turnip: Small platform that falls down and regenerates seconds later if you step on it. * Orange and Blue Turnips: Constantly switch between being normal-sized and too tiny to step on. The Blue Turnips are only ever normal-sized when the Orange Turnips are tiny, and vice versa. * Quicksand: Slowly makes you sink while you stand in it, drowning you if you sink too deep. Jump constantly to avoid drowning. Enemies Pineapples * Pina Coolada: Walks back and forth. First seen in Level 1. * Poco Coolada: Same as a Pina Coolada but changes directions when he reaches an edge. First seen in Level 2. * Coco Coolada: Same as a Pina Coolada but wears a coconut shell on his head. If jumped on, instead of being stunned, he'll tuck into his shell and run faster. First seen in Level 3. Onions * Gummy Onion: Stays in one place and occasionally jumps up. First seen in Level 1. * Winter Onion: Stands at the top of a slope, then slides down when he sees you. Once he stops moving, he ditches his skis and starts walking back and forth. First seen in Level 6. Bananas * Banana Pants: Constantly jumps forward. First seen in Level 2. * Scubanana: Swims up and down. First seen in Level 3. Jellies * Jellyback: Harmless creature with a shell full of jelly. Can be jumped on to bounce really high. First seen in Level 1. * Jellyblurp: Harmless underwater creature with a body full of jelly. Bounces you back if you bump into it. First seen in Level 1. Puffs * Blackberry Puff: Underwater enemy that inflates and grows thorns when you get close, and is invincible (but you can pass by it without taking damage with the Swim Boost skill). First seen in Level 1. * Raspberry Puff: Same as a Blackberry Puff but inflates and deflates at regular time intervals instead of when you get too close. First seen in Level 1. * Cloudberry Puff: Same as a Blackberry Puff but appears on land instead of under water. First seen in Level 4. Fish * Mangoby: Swims back and forth in a wave pattern. First seen in Level 1. * Gumeel: Swims back and forth in a straight line. First seen in Level 1. * Kiwi Gulper: Initially just floats in one spot, but when it sees you it'll start chasing you, and will sometimes charge straight ahead to try and catch you. First seen in Level 7. Buzzies * Strawbuzzy: Flies back and forth in a wave pattern. If attacked, it loses its wings, falls to the ground, and hope along the ground until defeated. First seen in Level 3. * Peachbuzzy: Initially acts the same as a Strawbuzzy, but if it spots you it'll fly after you and slam itself onto the ground once it's directly above you. Attacking a Peachbuzzy while it's on the ground defeats it. First seen in Level 6. Cherries * Cherry Bomb: Initially just walks back and forth, but when attacked his fuse will light and he'll relentlessly chase you until he explodes. First seen in Level 4. * Cordial Bomb: Same as a Cherry Bomb, but is covered in chocolate armor that takes three hits to break. If the armor is damaged, he'll start following you. If the armor is broken, his fuse lights and he behaves like a normal Cherry Bomb with a lit fuse. First seen in Level 5. * Cherry Mine: Underwater enemy that swims around in a circle and explodes on contact. Even if you Swim Boost into one of these, the explosion still deals damage. First seen in Level 5. Derps Note: Derps are spawned from Derp Boxes, which constantly spawn more Derps when the ones near the box are destroyed. If there are less than four Derps around a Derp Box, it will spawn more Derps until there are four Derps around the box. * Wildberry Derp: Bounces around randomly. Can be defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 4. * Splashberry Derp: Underwater enemy that swims around in circles. First seen in Level 7. * Cupidberry Derp: Flies around randomly. First seen in Level 8. Brownies (or Bops) * Brownie Bop: Slides up and down between the ground and a ceiling. First seen in Level 4. * Blondie Bop: Slides back and forth between two walls. First seen in Level 6. Mints * Peppermint: Swings back and forth from a vine, and takes two hits to defeat. Can be damaged/defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 5. * Chocomint: Stays in one place and tries to bite at you as you approach it. First seen in Level 5. * Spearmint: Stays in one spot and sometimes shoots a spear out the top of its head. Appears on walls, floors, and ceilings. First seen in Level 6. Popsicles * Dreammissile: Underwater enemy that usually appears in large groups and slowly swims straight across the screen. Explodes on contact, unless you hit it with a Swim Boost. First seen in Level 5. * Powseeker: Underwater enemy that swims after you. Explodes if it collides with you (unless you hit it with a Swim Boost) or a wall. First seen in Level 7. Radishes * Radish: Hides underground, and then pops up and slowly chases after you when you get close. First seen in Level 8. * Laddish: Climbs up and down ladders. First seen in Level X. * Pararadish: Floats down from the sky, and then chases you by jumping after he lands on the ground. First seen in Level 8. * Scuba Radish: Swims around randomly. First seen in Level 9. Miscellaneous * Nutty Butter: Hovers up and down over one spot. When attacked, it falls to the ground and gets stunned for a short while. You have to hit it while it's stunned to defeat it. First seen in Level 1. * Yum n' M: Appears in groups of three to six that roll around the edges of a platform. Can be defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 4. * Mallow Man: Appears in stacks of two to six that slowly move back and forth. If all but one Mallow Man in a stack are killed, the remaining Mallow Man will get nervous and start moving faster. Can be defeated by jumping on him. First seen in Level 3. * Cheesecake Wheel: Rolls back and forth. Can be defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 5. * Swizzler: Walks back and forth, and can only be defeated by jumping on him. First seen in Level 6. * Creameo Boulder: Drops down from ceilings and rolls down hills. Can be defeated by jumping on it, and also breaks if it hits a wall. First seen in Level 7. * Cookie Doughman: Stays in one spot and throws balls of cookie dough at you. The dough balls can be knocked back at a Cookie Doughman with a melee weapon. First seen in Level 8. * Hucklebat: Hangs on the ceiling sleeping at first, but wakes up and flies after you once you get close. Can be defeated by jumping on it. First seen in Level 8. * Disco Plum: Slowly walks around and does dance moves over a small area. First seen in Level 8. * SundaeSaurus: The "special" enemy of the game; takes three hits to defeat. Initially it just takes big jumps around the level, but when you hit it once, its cup will flip over and it'll slowly chase after you, sometimes spitting ice cream at you. When you hit it a second time, its cup breaks and it'll chase you much more quickly (in this phase you can also kill the SundaeSaurus by jumping on it). The third hit kills it. First seen in Level 1. Bosses Luau LePunch Luau LePunch appears at the end of Level 4. He has five health points, and he attacks by jumping around the room and throwing punches with his stretchy gummy arms. To damage Luau, you have to jump on him to stun him, and then attack him while he's stunned. After taking damage, Luau run around the room furiously swinging his fists around for a little while, making it impossible to jump on him until he calms down and resumes his normal attack patterns. After being hit once, Luau will start using sliding moves to avoid being jumped on, but you can still jump on him easily when he stops to throw a punch. After being hit twice, Luau will begin using a new attack where he jumps into the air and then comes crashing down in an attempt to crush you. Radley Madish Radley appears in Level 9 as the final boss of the game. You fight him in two phases. The first phase is a chase sequence where you immediately land in a pool of water and Radley emerges inside a giant radish submarine. The submarine chases after you and occasionally fires Chocolate Torpedoes, and you have to swim through the water to get away from him while also avoiding many underwater enemies (or defeating them if you're playing as a customer with the Swim Boost ability). Every so often, you'll encounter a wall of Cracker Blocks that can only be destroyed by getting Radley to shoot a torpedo into the wall. After reaching the end of this section, you'll reach dry land and wind up in a small room where Radley's sub can't follow you. This room contains a checkpoint so you won't have to redo the chase section if you die during the actual fight. In the next room, Radley's sub emerges and transforms into a rocket, triggering the battle portion of the fight. Radley has five health points during this phase. During the battle, Radley's rocket hovers above the ground, always staying out of your range, and occasionally fires homing Chocolate Missiles while Pararadishes periodically drop in from the sky. He usually shoots Chocolate Missiles that can be destroyed by attacking or jumping on them, but every third missile he shoots will instead be a Banana Missile which flies straight into Radley when hit! After getting blasted by its own missile, the rocket will fall to the ground and the cockpit will open, allowing you to land a hit on Radley. After he gets hit, the rocket will reignite its engine and get back into the air. After getting hit once, Radley will shoot Banana Missiles less often, only shooting one after he's fired five Chocolate Missiles, and Pararadishes will enter the room more frequently. After getting hit a second time, Radley will shoot rapid bursts of three Chocolate Missiles in quick succession, firing a single Banana Missile after every two bursts, and his rocket will also sometimes sprout an Ice Cannon and shoot it downward while flying across the room to try to freeze you. After the third hit, Radley will sometimes ram his rocket into the ceiling to make Creameo Boulders fall from above. After the fourth hit, Radley will go back to only firing one Chocolate Missile at a time, but SundaeSauruses will start spawning in the room in addition to the Pararadishes. After the fifth hit, Radley will finally be defeated and you can save Penny and Alberto. Achievements * Key Collector: Earn 5 Warp Keys. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Warp Key Roundup: Earn 10 Warp Keys. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Halfway There: Earn 25 Warp Keys. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Keymaster: Earn 50 Warp Keys. (Gives 50 coins when earned) * Jailbreak: Rescue 5 customers. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Rescuer: Rescue 10 customers. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Uncaged: Rescue 20 customers. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Full Roster: Rescue all 28 customers. (Gives 50 coins when earned * Pineapple Pro: Defeat 100 Pineapple enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Onion Wrangler: Defeat 75 Onion enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Banana Basher: Defeat 100 Banana enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Mallow Masher: Defeat 100 Mallow Men. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Busy with Buzzies: Defeat 75 Buzzy enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Cherry Champ: Defeat 100 Cherry enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Candy Coated: Defeat 100 Yum n' Ms. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Derp Destroyer: Defeat 100 Derp enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Big Bopper: Defeat 100 Bop enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Mint Master: Defeat 100 Mint enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Garden Variety: Defeat 100 Radish enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Underwater Warrior: Defeat 150 underwater enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Sundae Servers: Defeat 25 SundaeSauruses as Penny or Alberto. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Dance-Off: Defeat 25 Disco Plums as Timm. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Batter Up!: Hit 30 Cookie Doughmen with their own doughballs as Pinch Hitwell. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Slip and Slide: Defeat 100 enemies by sliding down hills. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Customer Assistance: Complete levels with 7 different customers. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Helping Hand: Complete levels with 14 different customers. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Rescue Squad: Complete levels with 21 different customers. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Team Effort: Complete levels with all 28 customers. (Gives 35 coins when earned) * New Threads: Buy a new outfit for a customer. (Gives 10 coins when earned) * Change of Clothes: Buy 10 new outfits for customers. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Clothes Shopping: Buy 20 new outfits for customers. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Expanded Wardrobe: Buy 30 new outfits for customers. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Clothing Variety: Buy 40 new outfits for customers. (Gives 30 coins when earned) * Full Wardrobe: Buy all 56 alternate outfit styles for the customers. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Look Out Below: Defeat 50 enemies by Ground Pounding. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Demolition: Destroy 100 Cracker Blocks by Ground Pounding. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Super Stomper: Stomp and stun 100 enemies. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Can't Stop Stomping: Stomp and stun 250 enemies. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Casual Collector: Find all the collectible items in 4 levels. (Gives 25 coins when earned) * Expert Collector: Find all the collectible items in 8 levels. (Gives 40 coins when earned) * Speed Boost: Defeat 50 enemies by Dashing. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Dash and Smash: Destroy 100 Cracker Blocks by Dashing. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Strong Swimmer: Defeat 50 enemies using Swim Boosts. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Fight the Current: Use Swim Boost to get through 20 currents. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Cherry Bombardier: Defeat 30 Cherry enemies as Scooter. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Banana Blaster: Defeat 30 Banana enemies as Akari. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Back for More: Complete the X-Zone as Xolo. (Gives 20 coins when earned) * Friend or Foe: Defeat Radley Madish as Radlynn. (Gives 25 coins when earned) Trivia * One of the customers in this game, Yui, was the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014. This makes her the first KCP winner to make her debut in a platformer game rather than a Gameria. * Whenever Disco Plums are on screen or nearby, an extra track of percussion is added to the game's music to make it sound more groovy. ** Interestingly, this percussion track can be heard even if the music is turned off. * Oddly, several enemies in the game are omitted from the game's Baddies Gallery. ** A fourth Cherry enemy type, the Truffle Bomb, isn't shown in the gallery, but that's likely because Truffle Bombs are exactly the same as Cordial Bombs except their chocolate armor is white instead of brown. Appropriately, causing a Truffle Bomb to self-destruct adds to the total kill count for Cordial Bombs. ** Jellybacks and Jellyblurps aren't in the gallery, but Jellyblurps are mentioned in the game's help section. ** None of the Puffs are in the gallery, but Blackberry Puffs are mentioned in the game's help section. ** Laddishes aren't in the gallery; killing one in the game adds to the total kill count for Radishes. * This is the first Papa Louie platformer since Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! where you can find two customers trapped in a single cage. Category:Flipline Studios Category:Papa Louie Category:Platformers